sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
The Temple of All Emperors in Susa
The Temple of All Emperors in Susa is an important temple within the hierarchy of Elamite State Religion, located in the city of Susa. It is a temple dedicated to the joint veneration of all Past Emperors, holding services in the name of every Emperor on the date of their ascension. The Temple maintains worship of all Emperors, most of whom are no longer worshipped at dedicated temples, usually due to the temple being reconsecrated for a later Emperor, with only historically important Emperors maintain their cult seats and active worship. The Temple belongs to the "Royal" Branch of Elamite priesthood, centered on Emperor worship. It has over 400 Priests and about 600 lay helpers. The Head, or Magupati of the Temple, is Ezemena Sinshakiri, since 1877. List of Temple Heads * Prince Enammuna Idaddu-Napir 1988-1950 BC * Prince Ku-Ursi Idaddu-napir 1950-1946 * Prince Tetep-Mada Idaddu-napir 1946-1939 BC * Prince Shurri-Shamash Idaddu-napir 1939-1931 BC * Kuk-Sanit Simut-Atta 1931-1922 BC * Hishibrashini Adad-Atta 1922-1915 * Kurub-Ištar Ruhurater-Atta 1915-1908 * Lankuku Lamagal-Atta 1908-1900 * Prince Iše-Hutra Kidin-Hutran (II) 1900-1881 * Prince Badatma Idaddu-napir 1881-1877 * Buzua Kirmashir-Atta 1877-1867 * Šu-Laban Napirisha-Atta 1867-1859 * Prince Beli-Arik Chedorlaomer Idaddu-napir 1859-1837 * Prince Kurigugu Kidinu 1837-1821 * Prince Atamrum Girnamme 1821-1815 * Prince Ummanunu Tazitta Eparti 1815-1795 * Prince Enlil-tajjar Eparti 1795-1767 * Prince Zialu Enlil-tajjar 1767-1748 * Prince Beli-Arik Idaddu 1748-1721 * Prince Dumudar Eparti 1721-1689 * Prince Kurlush Dumudar 1689-1664 * Prince Shurri-Shamash Dumudar 1664-1639 * Prince Dumudar Ummanunu 1639-1620 * Dumudar Acina 1620-1604 * Aabanda Khallushi-Atta 1604-1603 (Under Eparti VI) * Prince Warad-Nannar Dumudar 1603-1595 * Prince Niusha Warad-Nannar Dumudar 1595-1573 * Hupšan, son of Huhašu 1115-1128 * Madatina Kimani 1128-1135 * Shurushkin Anahitsharru 1135-1143 * Mesag, son of Rashi of Susa 1143-1151 * Hishibrashini, son of Idaddu-napir of Kiprat 1151-1162 * Shimpi’ishhuk, son of Girnamme of Anshan 1162-1171 * Shimpi’ishhuk Zababashakiri 1171-1179 * Prince Luhishan Attar-kittah 1179-1187 * Aabanda, son of Shurimku of Susa 1187-1199 * Ištarnandi, son of Warad-Nannar of Hidali 1199-1207 * Šu-Kubum Hutran-Atta 1207-1221 * Niusha Batashakiri 1221-1230 * Panaka, son of Puzur-Wer 1230-1238 * Kuk-Nahundi Lali-Atta 1238-1253 * Tetep-Mada, son of Kur-Bani 1253-1266 * Sulili Attarshakiri 1266-1277 * Ibisua Shullatshakiri 1277-1287 * Prince Salia Palar-Ishshan 1287-1301 * Emahsini, son of Urkum 1301-1312 * Begaya Orodesshakiri 1312-1321 * Dan-Wer Sinshakiri 1321-1335 * Kurigugu, son of Emahsini of Hidali 1335-1342 * Susaya son of Luhishan 1342-1354 * Lankuku Antishakiri 1354-1363 * Ku-Ursi Hishmitik-Atta 1363-1382 * Mesag, son of Eparti of Zari 1382-1393 * Šu-Hubur, son of Atta-mera-halki 1393-1408 * Prince Adad-erish Kurlush Eparti 1408-1417 * Khabil-kinu, son of Atar 1417-1425 * Indapipi, son of Ummanaldash 1425-1432 * Quqadum Ninlinshakiri 1432-1444 * Pirri Niushabelim 1444-1455 * Ummanappa Dagonshakiri 1455-1469 * Prince Inshushinak-re'u (I) 1469-1478 * Šimetagup, son of Kuk-Kalla 1478-1491 * Kiriripik Manzat-Atta 1491-1502 * Zinuba, son of Kutik-Matlat 1502-1515 * Prince Tannanu Eparti Kidinu 1515-1522 * Imazu, son of Indasu of Susa 1522-1530 * Milki-El, son of Mekubi of Khamanu 1530-1540 * Ishpabara Mekubi Badatma Humban-Atta 1540-1552 * Beli-Arik, son of Beli-Arik of Anshan 1552-1561 * Igibuni, son of Ilima-Ilu of Susa 1561-1570 * Indasu, son of Ekiba of Girkinam 1570-1576 * Kuk-Sharum, son of Mekubi of Eninmar 1576-1583 * Kurlush, son of Tem-Enzag of Alumiddatum 1583-1596 * Shilatini, son of Ishpabara of Amarak, 1596-1607 * Apil-maras KI 1607-1611 * Kuzuzu Tepti-Atta 1611-1622 * Hishbesh Hanne 1622-1631 * Ishkumipanna Hashakiri 1631-1640 * Salla, son of Ummanappa 1640-1648 * Shutruru, son of Shutruru 1648-1655 * Temtiakhar Marqodshakiri 1655-1669 * Uratinda Kotharatshakiri 1669-1677 * Unzi-kilik Kuruzusharru 1677-1682 * Khidadida Am-hehshakiri 1682-1693 * Marduk-shum-ibni, son of Ampirish 1693-1707 * Ani-Šilha Shati-Atta 1707-1717 * Šimut-Agun Upurkupak-Atta 1717-1721 * Humba-haldašu Adadshakiri 1721-1728 * Ate-kitin Shullatshakiri 1728-1737 * Šimut-hapruh Sinshakiri 1737-1742 * Habaradune Adad-Atta 1742-1755 * Adda-Manka Kimani 1755-1765 * Eparti Orodesshakiri 1765-1772 * Šimut-Šilhak Kiririsha-Atta 1772-1780 * Kuruzu Hatmehitshakiri 1780-1788 * Nuriri Sobkoushakiri 1788-1794 * Šeplarpak Khallushi-Atta 1794-1803 * Tan-hipir Humban-Atta 1803-1814 * Kušdan Anahitsharru 1814-1821 * Nenipzu Kabtashakiri 1821-1830 * Adapuni Kiri Išebu 1830-1838 * Umman-dada Silir-katru-Atta 1838-1841 * Umbazizi Arinnitishakiri 1841-1854 * Shukuku Swenetshakiri 1854-1866 * Kuk-Inzu Minshakiri 1866-1877 * Ezemena Sinshakiri 1877-